A Red Post Box And A Man In A Waistcoat
by VertaBlanc
Summary: James is just like his Dad. Just wants adventure and enjoyment, picking up companions on the way. And just like his Dad, he learns that not everything is plain sailing. Main Characters are OCs.


**A/N: This is stemming from a story I wrote with a friend a long time ago. However, I don't think you need to know that story to understand this one. Two things, Nicole is currently married to the Doctor, and Petra is married to the Master. There are twelve children involved in this story that are the Master's biological children. These children are currently residing with the Doctor. Natsumi & Violeta are two of the children. Currently the rest are not mentioned. Have fun reading. :) Allons-y! :D**

"Are you two ever going to shut up!" a young girl snapped to the side of the two fighting boys, glaring at the pair with silver eyes. Her long, black hair was held up in a silver ribbon as she stared at them, willing them to stop fighting.

"No!" the pair replied in unison, glaring at the girl who spoke to them, then at each other. The older boy had short light brown hair sweeping to one side in an untidy fashion with blue eyes. The younger boy had black hair cut short against his head and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, good. Just checking." The girl replied sarcastically, looking back down at the book she was holding and placing her black boot coveredfeet up on the table, continuing to read.

"I told you, right. If we put it here, it will go faster!"

"You're wrong! No matter where we put it, it will not be any faster."

"Oh for the love of Gallifrey, someone gag them!" the girl exclaimed loudly, covering her ears with her hands.

"Shut up Violeta!" the boys yet again replied in unison, glaring at each other with equal rivalry.

Violeta sighed, running a hand down her ribbon as she cleared her throat. "NICOLE!"

"What now? I swear I've been in here about ten times in about an hour," Nicole said, sighing as she walked in the room. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a grey hairband and her black & white glasses rested against her face, highlighting her light blue eyes. "What are you arguing about this time?"

"He started it. He's wrong."

"Am not. You're wrong!"

"You're wrong!"

"Seriously, you two have got to stop arguing," Nicole said, shaking her head. She folded her arms across her blue and white stripped t-shirt, looking at the two. "Not only are you annoying Violeta, you're annoying everyone in the TARDIS with this constant bickering between you. Now apologize and stop arguing!"

"Sorry, Natsumi," the older boy muttered, looking down at the table in front of him.

"Sorry, James," the younger boy muttered in the same tone, looking down at the blueprints scattered over the table.

"Good. We're getting somewhere," Nicole established, running a hand through her hair and looking at the three. "Now, I'm going to make sure the others aren't attacking each other over that movie. What was it? Um…Back to the Future I think. Finding all the clichés and mistakes. How that is fun, I don't know."

Nicole shrugged her shoulders and opened the kitchen cupboard, looking for a big bar of chocolate. James cleared his throat and stood beside her, hugging her tightly with an innocent smile.

"Uh…Mum. You know I love you, right?" James said slowly, acting as innocently as he could.

"No."

"But, you don't know what I'm going to ask you!" James declared, looking up at her with a dejected expression. He put his hands in the pocket of his black jeans and looked down at his blue Converse shoes.

"Does it involve money?" Nicole asked gently, pulling the chocolate out of the cupboard and leaning against the counter.

"No."

"Then I'll give you a chance."

"Good. You know I've been working on something, right?" Nicole nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "Well…with this…project, I'm going to be leaving you for quite a while."

"What sort of project means you'll be leaving?" Nicole asked, frowning in confusion at her son.

"Minor one. Just, created something."

"A TARDIS, to be exact," Natsumi filled in, beaming at James who glared angrily at him. Nicole raised an eyebrow at him.

"A TARDIS?"

"Well…" James ran a hand through his hair, an exact replica of his father. "Yes. And it's complete. So I was wondering if you would mind if I…went off on my own? I'll come back and visit, I promise."

"Go off? Uh, ok. Sure. Can't keep you here forever, I guess."

"Super!" James said, grinning at her and hugging her tightly as she ruffled his hair in fondness. "I'll be in touch. If I have time…"

"I'll expect one in a few years I guess, then?"

James just smiled, glancing at the others in the room. "I'll see you lot…at some point."

"YES! SILENCE!" Violeta exclaimed, smirking at James. She held her arms out to him and he hugged her quickly. "Later."

"Goodbye, James. See you around," Natsumi said softly, more interested in his blueprints than James leaving.

"Yes you will," James promised the three, walking out of the door and into the console room. His father was led on the floor, looking underneath the console with his sonic screwdriver. All that he could really see of his father was his white converse from underneath. "Dad?"

"James," the Doctor replied cheerfully, pulling himself from underneath the console, covered in dust. He brushed the dust off of his blue pinstripe suit and stood up, holding James' shoulders. He looked him up and down, his smile slipping as he took in his son. "You're off, aren't you?"

"Yes," James responded, looking down at the floor. "But, I'll be in touch."

"Hey, are you upset? James, this is a big thing! This is exciting! There's no need to be sad and you know that we are only a stone's throw away," the Doctor reminded him, giving him a reassuring smile. He grimaced suddenly at the phrase. "Well that was awful. Never let me say that again." James laughed slightly at the Doctor, who smiled and hugged him tightly. He paused in thought, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Be careful. You might get your heart broken."

James nodded, frowning slightly as he let go of his father. The Doctor patted his shoulder, before putting his hand in his pocket and handing James a Sonic Screwdriver. James placed it delicately in his pocket. He took a deep breath and opened the door of the TARDIS, looking at the TARDIS opposite. A big, red post box stared back at him, making him smile. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at the Doctor.

"You take after me with the vintage," the Doctor noticed, pushing him gently out of the TARDIS. "Go and see the world, James. I know you'll enjoy it."

The door closed behind James and he felt his breath hitch in his throat, feeling slightly panicked as his home disappeared. He was alone now. H as he left the TARDIS. He pressed his hand against the post box, feeling the machine hum in recognition at his touch. He smiled slightly. "Perfect."

James looked down at his clothes and paused, wondering whether this was what he should wear on his own. Sure, he wore this around home, but now he was on his own. He looked at what he was wearing. A white shirt was fine, anything could work with a white shirt. He was also wearing and white and black stripped waistcoat. He paused, undoing the buttons before nodding. He looked at his jeans, tight fitting and black. He shrugged. This was as good as it was going to get. He made to get the key out of his pocket, then paused, looking down the street.

"Well, may as well start here" he said to himself, beginning to walk down the street, looking around at the shops and restaurants. "Now where do I go first?"


End file.
